The Last Dance
by fey of the forest
Summary: slight spoilers for series finale of s5. Oneshot. The Doctor watches the couple dance and thinks of what his human self's life is like. Doctor/Rose


**Just a oneshot that struck me after watching the series finale of series 5**

**Slight spoilers I think**

**Unfortunately, i own no part of the BBC or Doctor Who **

**Please R&R**

**Fey of the forest**

"Two thousand years... Good on you mate." The Doctor muttered as he stood in the doorway, watching the newlyweds dance. Both Amy and Rory looked happy. In fact, happy didn't quite cut it. They both were ecstatic and they had no reason not to be. It was their wedding day after all and they had been through all sorts together. Rory had even done worse than died. He had faded from existence, and yet here he was, dancing with his new wife. The Doctor may appear to be smiling, and sure, he was happy for them. There was no doubt about it. He just envied them deep down. He envied the fact that they were getting their fairytale ending which was something he would not have. He envied them both for they had each other whilst he had no one. He envied Rory for being able to wait two thousand years for the girl he loved and get to be with her in the end.

The Doctor knew that he would have done the same had he been able to. Had the universe not been collapsing, the Timelord would have stood and guarded the Pandorica for all eternity. He would have protected Amy and the Pandorica to the end, even if it would have meant giving up all that he loved about his way of life. He would have done anything to keep that box safe if he had been in Rory's shoes. Given the chance, the Doctor would have waited two thousand years for his companion. He would have waited two millennia for the girl whose crack in the wall had sparked all this off. He would have waited for all eternity in fact, even if it wasn't Amy in the box. If it had been someone else in particular then he would have definitely waited. He knew exactly where Rory was coming from though when he had sworn to protect the box. He knew what it was like to love someone...

The Timelord felt long buried feelings began to resurface as he watched the couple. Ever since regenerating he had been keeping himself busy in order not to dwell on things. He had distracted himself with new adventures and new companions, and even when he had been in the Pandorica he had been working out a plan to escape rather than thinking about anything else. Since regenerating he hadn't thought back on his tenth self but now... Now he could feel the memories begin to reappear. He could sense his emotions rise to the surface, and he tried to hide them. He knew that these emotions would do him no good. He couldn't do anything about it after all. Time traveller he may e, but he couldn't go back, no matter how much he wished too.

Because she was in a parallel world with the human version of himself. She had her Doctor and he had no one. Sure, he had his companions but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as having strong feelings for that one person that was special in your life. Rory and Amy had each other. He had no one, and watching those two was like watching how events may have played out had she still been here. At the same time, he was watching his human self and his love on that parallel world and though it had not hurt so much before, it pained him now. It tore through him and he knew that he would not see her again. She belonged on that parallel world, and it had been the hardest thing that he had ever had to do, letting her go with the man that looked like but was not him.

The Doctor idly wondered if his human version and his love had ever married. They probably had done, knowing what she was like. They had probably had a large white wedding, surrounded by friends and family in a massive church. There would have been no expense spared. And then there would have been the honeymoon. Probably nothing like the normal ones. He and her would have done something adventurous like fighting aliens at the top of the Himalayas or helping them get home. Then there would be children. How many would they have? One? Two? Three? And what would it be like having Jacqui Tyler as a mother-in-law? The Doctor shuddered at the thought of the last one.

But in all seriousness, was his human self now a husband? If he was then he certainly hoped that he was a good one. Did he have a job? If so, what was it? The last Timelord could only but wonder what his life was like with her. He could only guess as to what was happening on that parallel world, because he couldn't visit. The barriers between them were permanently sealed off. There would be no seeing if he was right in his thoughts. So that's all he could ever do. Just wonder.

As the music began to fade, the Doctor could not bear to stay much longer. He could not watch Rory and Amy without his hearts breaking. The newly wed couple were so in love with each other that it hurt him to even look at them whilst they were like this. It was just killing him inside.

Leaving the wedding reception, the Doctor headed straight for his TARDIS. He needed some time to think and clear his head. He needed to bury the feelings that had began to surface again before he next saw the happy couple. He needed to sort himself out. He needed to get away from watching them dance.

Why? Because when he looked at them, it wasn't Rory and Amy he was watching, but his tenth regeneration and his companion. He was watching himself and Rose.


End file.
